Through a Fable Gate
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Inuyasha crossover. What happens when Elaith Craulnober's Lacky Wizards make a big mistake, delivering Inuyasha, Kagome and the Shikon Jewel into his hands.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are (Forgotten Realms) © Wizards of the Coast Inc., and (Inuyasha) © Rumko Takahashi, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
** Through a Fable Gate  
**  
Kagome walked slowly towards the well. Inuyasha held her hand tightly. He did not want her to go back to her own time, but he knew there was no way he could keep her in the feudal era. She did not belong . And he did not belong in her world.   
  
They both knew this time would come as soon as the shikon no tama was complete.   
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku had decided to let the two go alone to the well. They needed to say their goodbyes without the scrutiny of others watching.  
  
Inuyasha loathed it. He wanted Kagome, but made no serious move. His heart broke a long time ago, knowing this time would eventually come.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground and sighed as they walked. She wanted to hold his hand forever, so he would always be there with her. Yet, she knew it was not possible, no matter how hard she wished.  
  
She stopped for a moment and turned to Inuyasha.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Everything, Inuyasha. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you!" She said as she flung herself into his arms.   
  
"I want you too. It is just not possible. I don't belong there and you don't belong here. I doubt even the shikon can change that."  
  
"I know. I already tried." Kagome said, "Perhaps you should have the jewel. I know being a full demon won't change how you are in your heart. You worked hard, you deserve it."  
  
"No, no one here deserves the jewel. It will be safer with you."  
  
They turned and started towards the well once more.  
  
Suddenly, the path ahead of them turned black. Hands reached through the blackness ad grabbed Kagome by the arm, yanking her forcefully in to the darkness.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached around and held Kagome's waist tightly. Both were pulled into the swirling blackness before it winked out.  
  
##########  
  
"Do you have any idea where they are from?" Inuyasha heard as his head slowly started to regain consciousness. He was not sure why he could understand the language, but somehow he could.  
  
"No, Elaith. I do not know why the spell did not work. I was certain we would be able to find someone to lead us to the location of The Tree of Life. Instead , that strange girl and boy came through. It is lucky we had our sleep spells. The claws on the boy look very sharp. I am certain he could have severed us to pieces. "  
  
"Despite her strange clothing, the girl seems to be a normal human. The boy, is some sort of demon or perhaps a Tiefling. I suspect he is her protector, Milord."  
  
"Keep them locked up until we can determine why your spell did not work, Andaith. Lorius, what about the sword the boy was carrying?"  
  
"It is imbued with great magic, although it looks more like a useless piece of rust. From the boy's clothing and the make of the sword, I suspect he is from Kara Tur, or even farther east."  
  
"The Tree is supposed to be to the far north, not the far east, Andaith!" The leader shouted. "How could your spell have gone that far astray!?"  
  
"I made my spell to find the most powerful magic item!"  
  
"You are a fool! You should have been more specific with the spell!"  
  
"It would have taken too much time! It would have taken at least another month or two to have a spell like that prepared properly, and I would have needed more wizards to make it work! It would be easy if we were still in Waterdeep, but here in Rashamen, with the witches on our heels, it would not work!"  
  
"Dannalith, how much longer will your spell of comprehending languages last?"  
  
"At least another day, Elaith."  
  
"Good. We should all get some rest before we question them. Prant, you keep an eye out for those Red Wizards who tried to follow us. We don't need them taking our prisoners before we can question them."  
  
Inuyasha banged and clawed on the heavy wooden door and screamed to be let out. No matter how much he tried, he could not get through. He had never seen doors so thick.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sleepily, "What happened, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know where we are, but we are in a lot of trouble." Inuyasha said as he kept clawing the door.  
  
Kagome stood and looked around the small room. "This is not Japan. Not with those types of lamps and this sort of furniture."  
  
"I hear our prisoners are awake, Elaith. Should we let them out and question them?"  
  
Elaith walked to the door and spoke through it. "If you want us to let you out, you will have to act more civil. You were locked in there for our protection, as well as your own. I have no intention of hurting either of you, but I will if you threaten me."  
  
"Idiot! Why should we trust you?" Inuyasha said as he shook with anger.  
  
"Because, I am the only chance you have to survive. You are in Rashamen. Your only chance to survive, and to get back to from wherever you came from, is to cooperate."  
  
"Perhaps we should listen to him. He has the shikon, and Tetsusaiga. We should at least hear him out."  
  
"Alright, but if he lays a hand on you, I will kill him."  
  
"We are ready to come out and listen. Kagome said through the door."  
  
One of their captors slowly opened the door and allowed Inuyasha and Kagome to exit their prison.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw the leader of the group.  
  
The leader stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His almond shaped, golden eyes scrutinized the prisoners' every move. His lips were in the shape of a permanent frown. He wore rings on every finger. His short dark gray hair, was gracefully brushed back, showing his pointed ears with a number of gold earrings.   
  
He wore a high necked, puffy sleeved shirt. A white lacy cravat was pined with a ruby broach. An finely made large collared, black leather vest of armor with brown trim covered his shirt, and hung down to his knees spreading open in a graceful arc past his knees. Filigreed, gold, armored shoulder guards were attached to the vest. He wore gauntlets that matched the shoulder guards. His black boots came up past his knees and were ornamented at the toes and at the tops the same as the gauntlets and shoulder guards. A double buckled belt was high around his waist. A fine sword was in its scabbard at his hip.  
  
"Middle ages, western style, noble, clothing?" Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
"My name is Lord Elaith Craulnober. And, who pray tell are you two?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mans ears and spouted out, "Youkai! I am Inuyasha. Give me back my Tetsusaiga."  
  
"I am sorry for Inuyasha's behavior, sir. He has never seen anyone dressed like you before. He didn't mean to call you a Youkai."  
  
Elaith smirked and gave a smug laugh." If that is some sort of demon, I have been accused of that more than once, although my nickname is, 'the serpent.' So tell me, what was your name girl?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Well, Yes, Kagome, tell me why I should return the sword to the Tiefling? And for that matter, any of your belongings. They would fetch me a fine price. It is expensive to find the components to create a dimensional gate."  
  
"Tiefling?"  
  
"Yes, Tiefling, that half demon with the dog ears."  
  
"Oh, that must be the word for Hanyou here. We can get back to our land on our own, but we need our belongings to do it." Kagome and then looked at the one studying Tetsusaiga, "Inuyasha is the only one who can wield that sword. It is useless to you."  
  
"Ah, so you are some sort of sorceress or witch and this is your warrior protector." Elaith said as he went to a table and sat in a chair. He put his feet on the table. He pulled the cork on a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass. "What else should I have expected in a land like Rashemen. Go ahead take your things, they are on that table."  
  
Inuyasha stared and growled at Elaith, flexing his claws. He would attack if the thought they could survive. In a room filled with demons, and only him and Kagome, the chance of survival was not good. It was best to let Kagome negotiate if she could. He walked over and snatched Tetsusaiga from the one studying the blade, and placed the sword in his sash.  
  
"Thank you, sir. By the way, what exactly are you?" Kagome asked as he looked around the room, seeing the other men having similar builds and features as Elaith.  
  
"So, you have never seen elves before. I had heard the rumors that elves did not exist this far east, but I do not put much credence to rumors until I see for myself."  
  
"Elves? But elves are things that only exist in story books." Kagome thought for a moment. The name the elf used was familiar, but she could not quite place where she had heard it before.  
  
"Perhaps in the east, but we are very much real. Now take your things and go, before I change my mind."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gathered their things. Before they left the wooden house, she walked up to Elaith, "I am missing one of my belongings. It is in your pocket."  
  
"What? This?" Elaith said as he pulled the shikon from his pocket. "It looks like a useless trinket, but it has a large amount of magic. I thought I would keep it as payment, for letting you live."  
  
"I can not leave without the shikon, it is a part of my soul."  
  
"Really, now that is interesting. I have changed my mind. You and Inuyasha are going to stay with me. You can keep your things, but consider yourself working for me now. You see, I need this little trinket to help me find a very powerful holy tree. I can see the tree I search for reflected in its surface. It is odd though. I see the tree I search for, then a tree rimmed with flowers, then a tree with paper decorations, and then a tree with that Tiefling pinned to it. Yet, I get the sense they all are the same tree, or part of the same tree. So, Kagome, will you lend me this gem so we can find that tree."  
  
"Kagome, Don't be an idiot. Leave this elf to his tree and lets find another way to get home."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. The tree and the bone eaters well are connected in some way. If we want to get home, we have to follow him."  
  
"You are smart for a pretty little human." Elaith said as he bent down and got nose to nose with Kagome, daring to capture a kiss.  
  
The claw on Inuyasha's forefinger bit into Elaith's chin, forcing him to raise his head. "She is mine, not yours. If you forget it, I will rip you to shreds."  
  
"Understood. I have never liked human women anyway."  
  
##########  
  
Author's note: I am not sure where this story is going to go. It was just a little something that popped into my head while playing dnd last week.   
  
The players were trying to determine the character alignments of various anime characters.   
  
This is what we came up with:   
  
Inuyasha; chaotic neutral, Kagome; neurtal good, Sango; neutral good, Miroku; chaotic good, Kouga; chaotic good, Shippo; chaotic good, Sesshomaru; neutral evil, Naraku (and his minions); chaotic evil, Kikiyo; true neutral, Rin; true neutral, Jaken; chaotic neutral.   
  
I suppose this is a take it as it goes story.  
  
I figured since Elaith is a neutral evil character, With Kagome and Inuyasha being both neutral, the would work together but not nessesarily get along well.  
  
Please give input on how it will go and review. 


	2. Caught Napping

**Caught Napping  
**  
"Come, we need to make our way to Immilmar." Elaith said as soon as the next morning came.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha could not understand his words as they had the evening before. No matter how badly she tried to decipher the words, she could not understand what Elaith said.  
  
"I know you do not understand me, but you will learn on our journey. Dannalith, You will make sure that they learn."  
  
"Do you know what they are saying, Kagome?"  
  
"No, I do not understand them at all." She said as Dannalith moved towards her with a kind smile.  
  
Dannalith waved his hands and cast a spell. "Can you understand now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"I am going to teach you our language, it will be faster if I can use spells. We will be heading to the north and then back to the west. Unless the seed shows us another way to go."  
  
"The seed?"  
  
"The gem that Elaith took from you. He may seem rough, but he is really a very kind person, when he wants to be."  
  
"They why doesn't the youkai send us back?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Because we don't know how yet. We don't know why the gate entered to your land. All I can remember is a ghost from the field outside, rushing in and grabbing the girl. We chased off the ghost, but we have no idea why the dimensional gate went awry. All I can surmise is that it had something to do with the seed you carried."  
  
"You are talking about the Shikon No Tama?"  
  
"If that is what you call the seed from The Tree of Life, then yes, miss."  
  
"I don't understand," Kagome said, "what exactly is The Tree of Life?"  
  
"The greatest of all elven treasures. There is a legend that says it sends seeds all over the world. Or rather, it would as soon as it was planted. There was no evidence to the legend, until now. Tell me, how did you come by it?"  
  
"It was inside my body."  
  
"What?! You mea it rooted itself inside your very being."  
  
"That is exactly what she is saying, idiot."  
  
"No need to get hostile, tiefling, I was just asking. We are elves. We are made of magic. I never expected that a seed would lodge itself in a human. I s it possible you have elven blood?"  
  
"I don't think so. My grandfather always said that I was special, 'though."  
  
"Hmm," Dannalith said as he carefully pushed aside Kagome's bangs.   
  
"Who said you could touch her?"  
  
"Calm down, tiefling! I was just looking at her eyes for a moment."  
  
"Why? Don't get any funny ideas!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha landed hard enough on the floor to crack a floorboard.  
  
"Nice trick. You will have to teach me that one, witch." Dannalith said as he continued to study Kagome's eyes. "There is no doubt about it. You have elven blood, not much, but enough to allow the seed to be attracted to you."  
  
"This makes absolutely no sense, old man."  
  
"Perhaps not to you, Inuyasha. I believe that is what your witch called you. It makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"She is a Miko! Not a witch!"  
  
"Oh, is there a difference where you come from? There is not much difference here, in Rashamen. Witch is the common term they use for their holy women."  
  
"I suppose you are right..."  
  
"Dannalith is my name. If you prefer to be called a Miko, very well, Kagome."  
  
Dannalith rose from his chair and went to tell Elaith his discovery. Inuyasha was quick to take over the chair that Dannalith exited.  
  
"I don't trust any of them."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of magic fire engulfed part of the room, burning two of the elves to ashes.  
  
"Damn it! The red wizards have found us! Tiefling! Grab your witch and get across to the other side of the field into the trees. I will handle these lowlifes." Elaith said as he pushed the door open.  
  
As another fireball hit the roof of the cottage. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome on his back and headed out the door. Dannalith, Elaith and the other surviving elf rushed quickly after them.  
  
Kagome pulled her bow and fired off an arrow at one of the red robed, tattooed men. It hit him and he howled with pain as the tattoos glowed with a pink light and disappeared from his body.  
  
As soon as they reached the trees, Inuyasha set Kagome down and drew out the Tetsusaiga. "Wound of the Wind!" He shouted as he lashed it out at the remaining wizards.   
  
The Thayans were thrown back several feet.  
  
Elaith let loose with a fireball, to insure their escape. "Get going into the forest if you want to live!"   
  
Inuyasha did not need to be told. He grabbed Kagome again as stones of fire and ice came raining down upon the group. It surprised Inuyasha how well the elves kept pace with his leaps.   
  
"Keep going until we reach a break in the woods! Do not stop and do not look back! Dangerous ghosts roam this place!"  
  
Elaith's words rang true. Kagome kept her bow at the ready. She fired several arrows at the specters as they tried to block the path.   
  
Inuyasha suddenly tripped as a pair of skeletal hands reached up and grabbed his feet. Kagome flew over and fell off, but was not hurt.   
  
Inuyasha screamed as he lashed the skeleton hands off at the wrists. The skeletal hands gripped tighter into Inuyasha's ankles, drawing blood.  
  
More skeletons came up from the ground, many of them wearing ruined armor.  
  
The only thing slowing down the undead creatures were Kagome's arrows.   
  
Elaith ran up and helped pry the skeletal hands off of Inuyasha's ankles. "That sword of yours would help us about now!" He yelled. "Run, girl!" Elaith grabbed Kagome just in time to keep her from being cut down by an axe wielding skeleton. "Shoot the ones with the green glowing in their eye sockets," Elaith said as he helped Kagome to steady herself. "They are the most dangerous. They can cast magic."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"It looks like he can take care of himself." Elaith said as he pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had let loose with more magic from his sword, shattering hundreds of skeletons and felling several trees.  
  
One of the skeletons had a green glow coming to its fingers. It stood right in Inuyasha's path.  
  
"Shoot the one with the green light if you want your protector to live!" Elaith shouted to Kagome as he pulled his own sword and hacked at skeletons trying to hinder Kagome.  
  
Her arrow hit the mark, causing the skeleton to crumble to dust, but not before it got it's spell off.  
  
Inuyasha reeled for a moment, nearly dropping Tetsusaiga. He took a couple of ragged breaths and ran to Kagome, falling at her feet.  
  
Dannalith and Lorius picked up Inuyasha as Kagome picked up Tetsusaiga. They ran as fast as they could through the path that Elaith was clearing through the trees.  
  
They finally reached a large field on the other side. The skeletons did not follow out of the forest.  
  
Elaith fell to the ground and breathed heavily, "That was too close. Damn Red Wizards. How dare they put bane skeletons in the Ashenwood! Is the Tiefling okay?"  
  
"Yes sir, he seems to just be sleeping. "  
  
"Oh good. Any normal human would have been killed by that death blast. Good thing, none of us are normal. Dannalith informs me you are of elven blood, Kagome. Now that I can see what you can do with that bow of yours, I don't doubt it. Arcane Archers are rare, but Divine Archers are even rarer. Only elves have that power. It comes directly from the weave, or more precisely, from the essence of the elven gods. Here Kagome, take the seed back. I sense both of our goals reside at the Tree of Life." Elaith said as he reached into his pocket and handed Kagome back the Shikon.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't you think you should wake your lover up now? We can only rest here a short time. This place is worse than the forest after the sun goes down."  
  
"My lover?"  
  
"Oh, my mistake. I thought it was always that way with Wychlaran and her berserker on a dajemma. I didn't think it mattered if the holy woman had elven blood and the berserker was half demon."  
  
"We are not lovers." Kagome said as a faint blush flooded onto her cheeks.   
  
"Ah, I see, but you want to be. Perhaps you will get your chance." Elaith's eyes softened as he looked at the ground and picked a small blue flower from among the grasses. "Never give up hope. The minute you do, you will regret it the rest of your life. I have had over one hundred years of regret because of one moment of lost hope."  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her arms and tried to figure out a way to wake him. "Elaith, is that why you are seeking the tree?"  
  
"Not that it is really any of your business, but yes."  
  
"Here, hold your hand like this," Dannalith said as he took her hand and made her turn it palm down over Inuyasha's head. "Now take a deep breath and will him to awaken."  
  
"Will him to awaken?"  
  
"Of course. Don't tell me you are a wilder?"  
  
"What is a wilder?"  
  
"A wilder. A person who comes by magic without being trained. I have it! Many years ago, several elven houses were nearly destroyed by those that feared their wild talents. To escape death, many of them opened dimensional portals and crossed through. At least one of your ancestors must have been one of those. That is the magic I saw in your eyes."  
  
"Quit talking nonsense, Dannalith, and show the girl what to do. If we don't get moving, it will take us forever to get to Immilmar. We can make it to the small village between here and there if we move soon. I don't want to run into any telthors before we find shelter.  
  
Inuyasha stirred as Kagome did as she was instructed.   
  
"What's a telthor?" Inuyasha groggily asked.  
  
"A powerful type of ghost. They protect the land here. Now that everyone is awake. Lets check our things and get going. " Elaith said.  
  
###########  
  
The sun was dipping low in the sky as Elaith spotted a small settlement.   
  
"I will go talk to the people here. If there is an inn behind those walls, we may be welcome. If not, we may need to sneak in."  
  
"Wouldn't it be just as easy to make camp out here?"  
  
"Kagome. You and Inuyasha may be safe from the spirits here, but the rest of us may not be. Unless you know how to create a barrier."  
  
"I could try."  
  
"How sweet. I will go and talk to the inhabitants first. Dannalith will stay here with you."  
  
"I am sorry, Kagome, about Elaith. I know your powers are considerable, but as a wilder, it is difficult to master them. It is like knowing to play a musical instrument by ear, and then trying to learn to read music. You have the horse before the cart. That makes your abilities as dangerous as much as helpful. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Dannalith, I think so."  
  
"Feh, who cares. If Kagome says she can do it, I believe her. It doesn't matter what you think."  
  
"I am glad you think so, Inuyasha, but Dannalith is right. If I messed up, we could all die."  
  
"I will protect you, Kagome."  
  
"I know you will try. We don't know anything about this place. It is nothing like Japan."  
  
"Doesn't seem all that different to me. Ghosts, youkai, oni, neko, same crap, different day."  
  
Kagome went over to Inuyasha. He turned his back on her, but she still wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am glad you are with me, Inuyasha, I... I"  
  
"I know."  
  
###########  
  
Just before the sun set, Elaith came back and announced that they were welcome.  
  
"We, oddly enough, have Inuyasha to thank for this good fortune."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"One of the guards called on one of their witches. They saw your hair and ears and determined that you were sacred. The majority of the telthors that inhabit this area, happen to be dog spirits."  
  
"Heh! I finally get the respect I deserve."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, there is a catch."  
  
"Great. Now what do these stupid villagers want?"  
  
"Nothing really. They want you to attend a feast, only warriors allowed. None of the rest of us are invited. Kagome is to be housed with the witches. She should be fine. We three elves are to be housed in a guest house. If we do not agree to the terms, we are not allowed in."  
  
"It sounds fine with me, Elaith."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he stood and whirled around.  
  
"Inuyasha, This is the safest place on this plain. We are lucky to be given this chance."  
  
"I need to stay with you to protect you!"  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
"You will not!"  
  
"Do you want me to say it!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Alright. Just don't sit me."  
  
"Good, come along." Elaith said as he walked with the rest into the small village.  
  
###########  
  
Please Review 


End file.
